fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 20
A New Villain Hides in the Shadows! The Death God's World! is the twentieth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by KoopaGalaxain. This is the first story in the Sepsis Arc, and serves as an introduction to it. Plot LOCATION: Lake, Isle of Wight, Universe 1996 TIME: 1300 hrs. The normally bustling village of Lake was in ruins. Smouldering buildings covered the landscape, and on the beach the sand was stained black with soot and ash, washing into the sea and colouring the water a dull grey. Here and there, giant mounds of pulsating flesh protruded from the ground, covered in blackish-grey pearl like tumours. In the midst of it all, there he stood. Sepsis had arrived, and he surveyed the region with his piercing red eyes. "Hm. I've finally ended up here. I honestly thought I would receive more of a challenge. This undefended island will serve me well as a base of operations. But, something is not right. I detect a failure nearby." He turned towards a row of houses on New Road, most of which had been levelled by his assault. "KERATOS! COME OUT, YOU PATHETIC WRETCH!" Surfacing from below the ground behind the 36th house on the street, Keratos emerged. "Master, I-" Keratos began, but received a painful strike across the face from Sepsis. "YOU THINK I AM GOING TO ACCEPT YOUR PLATITUDES NOW, FAILURE?" Sepsis bellowed in an enraged tone. "TO THINK I PUT MY FAITH IN YOU. I GAVE YOU LIFE!" Sepsis summoned an orb of energy from Keratos, who could only shiver as he looked at it. "And, I can quite easily take it from you." Keratos began stumbling over his words, trying to explain himself, but Sepsis refused to listen. "Don't make me replace you, Keratos. I have two other creations of mine that are waiting to take their turn. Myos and Organon will quite happily tear you apart and consume you if you fail this time." Keratos tried to speak again, but Sepsis interrupted him. "You should crave victory by now. I saw how you did, and it was pathetic. To think you could fall to a bunch of lowlife weaklings such as them...." Keratos snapped out of it, and immediately interjected with "Master, I will endeavour to finish them off. They won't stand a chance this time!" "Very well. You are to go and make their lives a misery. End them all at once." Sepsis replied. To this, Keratos phased away, and began his new mission. Sepsis spun on his heels, and gazed into the smoke-filled air. "I have no pity for this pathetic universe. All its galaxies, and all life within shall perish! But I won't make it quick. I'll be sure to make them suffer." A fleet of F-18s soared through the air, and fired on Sepsis. He quickly dispatched them by striking them with blasts from his energy beams. "Pathetic. Humans are a pathetic race. They are the infants of this wretched universe. I will make it certain that they are the first to fall." Appearances Kaiju * Keratos * Sepsis * Myos (mentioned) * Organon (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first COC Episode written by KoopaGalaxain. * In real life, Lake is a real village, and true to its depiction is situated on the coast of the Isle of Wight. Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:KoopaGalaxain's Stories Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Sepsis Arc